Impostor
by Black Archangel
Summary: Things get confusing as Mars and Jupiter question each others identity. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Yawn. Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, this is a really fun game me and my friends play from time to time, and I bet you do to. Or not. If you're normal, I mean... Fufufufufu... Takes place right after Hypnosis.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nobody in this story belongs to me. What, you thought I'd be specific?

* * *

**Impostor**

**By Black Archangel**

* * *

Mars and Jupiter were sitting together in the limo chair room, bored out of their tiny minds. The ceiling fan was no longer spinning, so they couldn't be possessed by the spirits of the fan. Mars didn't have her flamethrower, no spies were in the ceiling, and the doors were locked, so that the two couldn't go on a mad Band-Aid rampage. They were just sitting in the limo chair room together. Yawning, Mars picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

Dr. Phil was on. They found it hard to hypnotize themselves this time around, so they changed the channel.

C-Span. Mars immediately changed it.

C-Span 2. "How many of these cruddy things are there?!" she demanded, changing it again.

Some Ash/Misty fanfiction turned movie. "DOOM ON YOU!!!" shouted Jupiter, switching the channel so fast Sonic the Hedgehog wouldn't be able to keep up.

Ash/May. Jupiter changed it again.

Ash/Dawn. If Sonic had transformed into his super form, he still wouldn't be able to keep up.

Ash/Gary. "WHAT THE HECK?!" shouted Jupiter, outraged. She threw the remote at the TV, causing it to bounce off and hit Mars in the head, who then changed it.

Evangelion. "Hey, look, Eva!" shouted Mars. "It's so angsty! Let's change it!" she continued while doing so.

An exercise channel. A buff and shiny guy was dancing. "Aerobic Heaven, Go Go Heaven!" he was shouting. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, one, two, one two!" Mars changed it again. And again. And again.

After several various channels of animes, boring reality shows, and really poor written fanfiction, they finally ended up settling for some TV featuring some horror movie.

"Hahahaha," laughed an evil voice. "See you, next Wedsnday!" it said, which was quickly followed by the noise of gunshot. The next scene changed to the good guy scene.

"Bob, who is the murderer?" asked a giant Ursaring who looked suspiciously like a panda named Pablo.

"I know who it is, Pablo," responded the naked mole Raticate named Bob.

"Who is it?!" shouted Pablo.

"It is me!" cackled Bob, removing his face mask to reveal that he was indeed the killer. "And now I will kill you!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" shouted Pablo, while being stabbed to the death by the killer.

It switched a commercial break, at which point Mars and Jupiter were looking really concerned.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-do y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-"

"ENOUGH WITH THE STUTTERING, GET TO THE POINT!!!" shouted Jupiter.

"Do you think... that that really happened?" asked Mars.

"Course not!" said Jupiter. "They just do that stuff to scare you. But I think that in those kinds of movies they really do kill off the actors."

"So that's why Pablo's an Ursaring and not a person," said Mars. "But..."

"But what?" asked Jupiter.

"What if one of us is the killer?" asked Mars in a really freaked out voice. Before Jupiter could object, she grabbed Jupiter's head and pulled it off to reveal the killer's head inside. "AHA!" shouted Mars.

"Yes," cackled Jupiter/the killer. "I am the killer, even though I didn't know it. And you are a giant Seviper named Carl!" She grabbed Mars' head to reveal she was indeed a Seviper.

"Ssssssssssso what...? Ssssssssssssssaturn?!" snapped the ex-Mars.

"Give it up, we all know you're an Elf Monster who thrives off curry!" exclaimed Saturn.

"Just like we all know you're a Snorlax!" shouted Professor Oak.

"You take that back, Giovanni!" barked Snorlax.

"Shut up, Konata!" snarled Giovanni.

"No, you shut up, Dark Matter!" roared Konata.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me from taking over Dreamland, Meta Knight," declared Dark Matter.

"I will stop you no matter what, Old Man," responded Meta Knight coolly.

"Oh, is that you waaaaaaaaaaaaaay over there, Osaka?" asked the Old Man.

"Oh, no!" cried Osaka. "The pigtails have got you too?! I'll save you, Sakaki-san!"

An hour or two later, Saturn decided to check up on Mars and Jupiter. Knocking on the door, he spotted inside Dialga and Dr. Robotnik having a verbal war with one another. Realizing this was probably a bad time, Saturn backed out of the room.

"I don't think I want to know," he said, sweatdropping as Dr. Robotnik turned into Kagura.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **There were a bunch of random anime/video game references in there, so I obviously can't name them all. Amongst the referenced animes/games were Lucky Star, Hoshi no Kaabii (though only a few dedicated fans would get it), Azumanga Daioh, Sonic the Hedgehog, and a fake Pokemon game (though I expect only EvilDux would get it). There was also an inside joke between me and Dux in there (so if you didn't get it, it's okay, unless you are EvilDux or Marx, in which case I'll kill you both because you have "x"s as the last letters of your names.) Please submit ideas! 


End file.
